The present disclosure relates, generally, to a fuse assembly. More particularly; it relates to a master fuse assembly providing several fuses in a single assembly that can be mounted on an automobile battery.
Fuses are used in automobiles to provide a fused connection between the battery and various components, such as the starter, generator, and so forth. The fuses may be provided in a fuse assembly that may be connected to the automobile battery. These assemblies typically include several different elements, multiple components, and multi-part housings that are expensive to make and assemble.